


Easy

by misbegotten



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polished stones, bits of verse, wooden toys (but never butterflies).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: sweet

Edward was an easy child, with his mother's fair hair and a sunny disposition to match. As he grew, he collected things: polished stones, bits of verse, wooden toys (but never butterflies, for his mother taught him that it was cruel to pin their wings so). 

By the time his mother died (poor butterfly), he had become an accomplished surgeon. The intricacies of the human body consumed him, its delicate constitution his to command.

And if his scalpel sometimes erred, no one thought ill of him.

(Aunt Lucille had long whispered, after all, that life was so easy to _break_.)


End file.
